


Blushing Beauty

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Ingrid and Jacqueline have some time alone.RP Fic.





	Blushing Beauty

Ingrid Lux had sighed as she moved to shut the door of her changing rooms, what had started as a little fun had turned into something of a nightmare. She had moved away from the others and hidden her embarrassment. She didn't want anyone else to see her, she was already planning to leave. Jaqueline Cushing, one of the academy's instructors noticed this and made her way over to Ingrid.

"Ingrid sweetie...could you help me with something?"

She asked gently. 

"Sure... how can I help?"

Jaqueline smiled and beckoned her to come with her to a quieter part of the changing room.

"The buttons of my dress have got stuck sweet thing can you help me undo them?"

She asked turning her back to Ingrid. Ingrid had smiled shyly but done so all the same. Jaqueline smiled and let her dress slip off of her body and pool around her ankles. She turned around to face Ingrid.

"Thank you sweetie."

She purred. Ingrid blushed, falling silent, although she smiled slightly.

"Your...quite welcome."

Jaqueline smiled.

"Why so shy sweetie?"

She asked softly.

"It's only the female body..."

"I've never...."

"Never what sweetie?"

"Been with anyone..."

Jaqueline smiled and stroked Ingrid's face.

"D'awww my sweet little innocent...."

She purred. Ingrid blushed shyly. Jaqueline smiled and gently brought Ingrid into an embrace. Ingrid murred and submitted. Jaqueline purred and began to gently and delicately stroke her hands over Ingrid's body. Ingrid mewed softly, relaxing into her touch. Jaqueline smiled and continued to fondle Ingrid. Ingrid continued to mew, clearly relaxed and just a little turned on. Jaqueline smiled.

"Feel better sweetie?"

She murred softly. 

"Yes ma'am."

Jaqueline smiled.

"Do you not think sweetie...."

She murred softly.

"That you would feel even better if.... you were naked also?"

"Y... Yes ma'am?"

"Then take your clothes off baby girl."

Ingrid blushed but did so. Jaqueline smiled.

"Such a beautiful young body..."

She purred. 

"T... Thank you ma'am."

"Your very welcome sweetie.... may I touch?"

"Yes ma'am."

Jacqueline smiled and began to gently touch Ingrid's body. Ingrid murred. Jacqueline smiled.

"So sensitive...I barely touched you sweetie."

She cooed. 

"It's all so new..."

"Then this sweetie...."

Jacqueline purred as one of her hands moved to her clit.

"Will blow your mind...."

She said breathlessly and cupped Ingrid's pussy in her hand. Ingrid gasped, mewing as she arched into her touch. Jacqueline smiled and pressed her hand against Ingrid's clit a little. Ingrid mewed and arched again, clearly highly aroused. 

"You like?"

Jacqueline purred. 

"Oh yes."

"More?"

"Please."

Jacqueline began using her fingers to tease Ingrid's clit. Ingrid soon mewled. Jacqueline soon upped her pace. Ingrid cried out and came.


End file.
